


Monochrome

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Fanart, Flip Phone, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), breaking up, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: A fancomic about Steve, after the events ofCaptain America: Civil War, missing Tony and thinking about him. Set to the lyrics ofthe Yann Tiersen song, “Monochrome.”(Some lines will be skipped or very slightly altered for my purposes.)For the “breaking up” square on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cover:  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads: 
> 
> anyway…   
> I can try anything  
> it’s the same circle   
> that leads to nowhere  
> and I’m tired now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> anyway…  
> I’ve lost my face,  
> my dignity, my look  
> everything is gone  
> and I’m tired now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> but don’t be scared,   
> I found a good job and  
> I go to work  
> every day  
> on my motorcycle you loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> _I am piling up some unread books under my bed_  
>  and I really think I’ll never read again.  
> No concentration, just a white disorder   
> everywhere around me,   
> you know I’m so tired now.  
> But don’t worry   
> I often go to dinners and parties   
> with some old friends   
> who care for me,   
> take me back home and stay. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> monochrome floors,  
> monochrome walls,  
> only absence  
> near me  
> nothing  
> but silence  
> around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> monochrome flat  
> monochrome life  
> only absence near me  
> nothing but silence around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:
> 
> Sometimes   
> I search   
> an event or something to remind me, but I’ve really got nothing in mind.  
> Sometimes I open the windows   
> and listen people walking in the down streets.   
> There is a life out there…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads: 
> 
> anyway…  
> I can try anything  
> it’s the same circle  
> that leads to nowhere  
> and I’m tired now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).
> 
> There's also a [Tumblr masterpost for the comic here](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/174452468287/monochrome-chapter-by-chapter-posts-cover-1-2).


End file.
